


3 Times Peter Calls Him Mr.Stark, 2 Times He Calls Him Tony and What Name Finally Stuck

by LetsMACsee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsMACsee/pseuds/LetsMACsee
Summary: 3 Times Peter Calls Him Mr.Stark, 2 Times He Calls Him Tony and What Name Finally StuckDifferent situations and different times in Peter Parker's and Tony Stark's lifes.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	3 Times Peter Calls Him Mr.Stark, 2 Times He Calls Him Tony and What Name Finally Stuck

It started off between the two of them easy enough. After the homecoming disaster, Mr. Stark decided that weekly lab visits were a must. So, Peter had started visiting every Friday. But an awkward teenager like him took some time to warm up to the richest person in the world, who's also Iron Man and a genius none than less. It mustn’t be mentioned how horrible the first Lab day must have been. 

1\. "How good is your math, Kid?" Tony had asked after a small tour of the Stark Tower. Peter was still shell-shocked at all the high-tech instruments like the A.I. FRIDAY. He experienced the tour as if he was stuck in a movie. He was aware of course of most of those inventions, he must be as an AP Student, but it was one thing to know and a completely other thing to see. Finally, Peter managed to come around and respond to Mr. Stark, who hadn't moved since asking the question, symbolling Peter that he mustn’t have been waiting for long. "I am on top of the class, Sir." Peter didn't want to brag, but math was one of the most difficult subjects at Midtown and he still manages to keep straight A's. Tony, however, didn't look impressed. 

"I didn't ask about your grades, did I? Do you really believe I don't know them? I gave Friday the task to check your grades the moment I knew you were Spider-Man. No, that isn't what I'm talking about, Kid. I'm sure you're smart enough to know that grades don't reflect your intelligent, am I right? So, tell me, how's your math?" Mr. Stark’s rant was poison for Peter's nerves. Whilst the man didn't sound angry, Peter couldn't help but think that this was his first strike and that he would have to be careful or otherwise Mr. Stark wouldn't spare him a second glance. He took a few deep breaths to center himself and, god forbid, not stutter in front of his Idol. Before he spoke with calculated words: "I never had any problems in Class and catch on rather quickly, I believe." After a few seconds of Silence, he added a belated "Sir". 

A smirk found its way on Mr. Stark’s face and Peter was betrayed with a shimmer of hope, that made him believe he adverted the crisis. Instead, he was met with a StarkPad which spurted one after another difficult mathematical equations and problems. That sure wasn't how he imagine today to act out. 

2\. Bit by bit Peter became more relaxed around Mr. Stark. It wasn't enough to stop calling him Sir but with an impressive man like Mr. Stark, Peter wasn't sure if that would ever be the case. As much as they got used to each other in the lab, neither Peter nor Mr. Stark had ever called the other. Which is why Peter ended up completely stressed as the caller I.D "Mr. Stark" blinked up on his phone. He would never admit it to Mr. Stark, but Peter was fairly sure that he was calling for Spider-Man's help for an Avengers level threat. So, Peter had scanned his messy room for the million-dollar suit, Mr. Stark gave him. He wasn't proud to admit that it took him at least two minutes to answer the call. His room was tiny and there was only so much space where a spandex suit could be, it is however much more difficult if the floor is covered in clothing and Lego pieces. 

"Mr. Stark why are you calling, Sir?" He didn't realize how formal and off-putting it sounded before he already spoke, and it was too late to correct his doing. But Mr. Stark didn't notice or care enough to bring it up. "Remember those math questions you solved at our first lab day?" It had been around two months (8 Lab Days) since then, so why Mr. Stark was just now talking about them. Peter started to wonder whether he failed them miserably and imagined that Mr. Stark was just calling to let him know that he couldn't work with a teenager who wasn't able to do simple math. Peter bit his tongue and forced himself to answer, it was easier to be let down earlier than later. 

"I just checked your results and noticed something strange. Well, first I had Friday go over your results, since I was sure that she would be more than capable of High School maybe College math. But today she gave me an error about your work and that she couldn't correct one of your answers, so I checked your results myself to see what made my precious Baby throw a fit and then I realized what you did, Kid! The program was made to adjust to your level, so that whenever you made a mistake it would become easier and when you were right it became harder until your level could be picked. I then was shocked that you nearly completely skipped High School mathematics, beside Calculus but I can help you with that, and instead were able to answer questions that even Seniors at MIT struggle with. Good job, but that isn't why I'm calling. So, I searched your answers, as to why Friday couldn’t correct them and found out, that she has given you one of my unsolved equations to fix, to which she didn't have the answers to, because I was convinced that there was no way to solve it, but you solved it. Well you didn't solve it, but you came pretty close to a perfect result, which is why I need you in my lab right now to go over your progress and find out where you went wrong. Alright?" 

Peter was quiet the whole time and just dumbly nodded at his phone until he remembered that Mr. Stark couldn't see him through a normal phone call unless he was spying on him, but Peter was 99% sure he wouldn't do that. 

"Yes, Sir! I'm on my way." Was Peter's answer finally. 

"Don't worry, Happy's already outside. And Peter? If I see you have positioned the multi-million-dollar suit on your floor again, your math won't help you!" 

And then the phone call cut out. 

3\. Peter's solution to the super difficult question was easily perfected, when Mr. Stark spotted a negative number Peter forgot to transfer. Peter would have been embarrassed, but Mr. Stark just pointed out the mistake and then gratulated him on his first significant success in "real world". It still took them a few hours to go through the whole process in which Peter relaxed furthermore around Mr. Stark. In fact, it got to the point, that Mr. Stark became really frustrated that he wouldn’t call him "Tony". 

"Seriously Peter! Call. Me. Tony!" Tony was on barely any sleep and sounded truly desperate. 

"Sorry, can't do Mr. Stark." Peter on the other hand was full of energy and only partly because of the lab. It's amazing how much his mind changed from "Oh my God there is so much technology, must learn all" to "Oh my God Mr. Stark calls me Peter" to "Oh my God Mr. Stark is so funny when furious." 

Mr. Stark hadn't yet noticed that Peter called him still Mr. Stark because it angered the man. 

"I'll do anything. What do you want, Kid? A Lego set? Or a new apartment? Come on Pete, name your price." Now the smirk was on Peter's face. He could have a little fun with this before they would start their new project. 

"You know Mr. Stark, Sir, College is really expensive, and I haven't even started on the expenses of my driving license." The college alone costs more than a year's salary of May. But Mr. Stark didn't act as expected. 

"That is all? That's already done kid. Consider it payed. I'll give you the number of your bank account. Wait, I have it here somewhere." The smirk on Peter's face vanished. 

"Wait Mr. Stark you can't do that. That's more than 30 thousand dollars!" Peter was panicking, no one had ever told him how to react when your mentor offered to pay for College. 

"Peter you do realize that I'm a billionaire, right? How else could I afford to repair all the rips in your suit." 

1\. Peter calls him Tony  
"Good afternoon, Ms. Potts" Peter had paused the game of Mario Kart with his mentor to properly greet her, much to Tony's misfortune. He already wanted to complain about the unfair pausing but was stopped by Pepper. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Peter. But please call me Pepper." Peter nodded his head energetically. "Yes, of course Pepper."

Tony's head snapped up shortly after. His eyes were blown wide open and his mouth was forming a straight line. 

" Kid, you can't disrespect me like that. First you pause the game for a "Good morning" when you practically begged me only twenty minutes earlier to leave the Lab for them. Then you get to know Pepper for literally 30 seconds and instead of using your formal "Ms. Potts" until you were to take your very last breath, you start using Pepper, a nickname none than less, immediately after she told you to. You did all this even though you've known me for a year already and you still use "Mr. Stark" as if your life dependent on it. How can you disrespect me like that, Peter?" 

"Mr. Stark you have to understand. This is Virginia Pepper Potts. She's a legend. The youngest female CEO of a billion-dollar Industry. I would rather die in the cruelest way you can imagine, Sir than disrespect Pepper." 

Tony’s face switched from proud to concern back to playful anger in the time it took for Peter to end his monologue. "How dare you disrespect me than. I am Tony Stark." 

Peter just shook his head and restarted the game of Mario Kart. He even caught Tony off guard with the sudden end in their conversation and managed to overtake the lead. His success was short-lived then as soon as Tony noticed that Peter had started the game again, did Tony start to play dirty. Peter there while was about to cross the finishing line, when a blue shell knocked him out and Tony basically flew over the finishing line, with the speed he was going. 

Tony started to celebrate but Peter sat still next to him. The moment Tony turned around to provocate Peter a little bit more, he was surprised with a devastated "What the fuck Tony!" 

\-----------------

2\. Patrol went by quite well until this moment. Spider-man had helped an elder woman crossing the street, caught a cat jumping from a high tree and only got scratched once. He even stopped a car robber without breaking a sweat. But then there was this bank robbery. There had been two masked man. The first man, the one with a regular robber mask, was no challenge. Peter had webbed his hands together before he could have reached his gun. The other man however got alarmed by his partners cries and got a good aim at Peter's shoulder. It had hurt immensely and Peter had to really concentrate for his webs to reach their aim. 

A few months ago he would have panicked heavily at the sight of his blood touching the expensive material of the suit but after an hour long rant, where he was confronted both with May's and Tony's not so subtle opinions about his wellbeing, as well as the new "washing machine safe" feature lessened his initial reaction. 

So instead of panicking, Peter made sure that the criminals were safely tied up and the police on their way to collect them. After he was positive that there was no way that they could reach their guns or flee, he left the bank and climbed up a near rooftop. His shoulder burnt the whole way up, but the distant sound of police sirens kept him going. It was safe to stay that his superhero-gig wasn't that legal, so he always made sure to get away from the crime scene before first aid responders arrived. 

Once he finally settled down on the roof, Peter spoke to Karen. "Karen please call Tony." His A.I made the call quietly but a new window with his health situation popped up, successfully blocking his curfew-timer. 

"Underoos, what's got you calling so soon before your curfew?" Tony sounded happy. Peter debated internally for a few quick seconds if he was ready to turn his mentor's happiness for a little injury. The blood leaking out of his shoulder and the massive pain were just too strong an argument. 

"Hey Tony! Can you come pick me up I mighthavegottenshot." He knew mumbling the last bit wasn't his wisest play, but hey he was bleeding out for god's sake! 

The next time Tony spoke he was clearly more tense: "Could you repeat that last bit for me again while I go get my suit?" 

Somehow it sounded passiv-aggressiv but in a caring way? Peter wasn't really sure; it suddenly became hard to focus and his tongue felt heavy. 

"Tony I might have gotten shot." And then he fell unconscious. 

\---------------------

1\. What name finally stuck: 

Tony arrived at the rooftop five minutes later. The suit was certainly the fastest way to travel but he cursed every minute where he could only stare at his Kid's health slide instead of checking him himself. But he trusted Karen and Friday and when they informed him that the gun wound was non-lethal, he became much more appreciative for the health slide that took up half his view. 

Tony didn't lose any time as he immediately lifted Peter up and began his flight to the tower where his medical team was already on stand-by. 

They were already halfway there when Peter gained consciousness again. He blinked a few times and then looked down to the enlightened streets of New York. When Peter looked up again, Tony took his chance to speak. 

"Don't worry, Kid! You're gonna be alright!" 

Then Tony really had to make sure not to let go Peter after he replied: 

"I know that! I'm safe because you're here."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed reading my work and are healthy :)


End file.
